A Present for You
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Jessica wants to give Kanon the perfect gift for Christmas. To show her she loves him. However, are these feelings to be known on the holiday of magic? Kanon X Jessica. Drabble-ish.


I'm making this for the holiday season with one of my favorite pairings, Kanon x Jessica! Please enjoy! And no flames if you may!

I wanted to make it something he'd never forget. A special something that he'd treasure. That's all I strived for. I saved the money and had it made just how I thought of. It was a music box. It had a special melody, lacie, his favorite piece. Figurines were a pair of dancers that spun and twirled along with the tune. Though it seemed girly I thought he might like it. My gift wrapped in a paper of golden foil. It faintly shined as I held it in my arms. Waiting for when I could give my gift to him.....

The present remained unmarked as I wished to keep it a surprise. It was kept where everyone's gifts were stored. Under the tree. A tree that shimmered majesty. Golden ornaments were hung as white lights illuminated Christmas tree. Creamy ribbon flowed down the 6-foot-tall tree. Stockings were hung a wall with everyone, including the servants' names. I smiled in satisfaction as the wrapping paper glittered. As much as, I hoped, his face would on that magic day.

Excitement was in my grip. I could barely sleep because I was so ecstatic. I fell asleep to flurries and awoke with a blizzard. It was truly Christmas now. In only my pajamas I wandered into the hall towards the parlor where I hoped to give my presents to everyone. As I approached my parents, the doctor, the servants, and he were in the doorway. A fray sounded in the parlor. I managed to squeeze through to see what was going on.

Stockings were torn from the wall. Candies and small gifts were sprawled on the ground. Decorative wreaths and garlands that were hung had been ripped into halves and glittering heaps. The tree was toppled. The lights were blown out. Ribbons soiled with footprints and dirt. Golden shards were scattered beneath the fallen evergreen. There at the base of where the tree once stood was the source of this terror. My grandfather.

He howled as he screamed shouts of fury. He degraded my father for celebrating the holiday. Screamed at the servants for having a hand in the preparations. Claiming there was no magic in the holiday. The only magic there was, was in the mysterious lady in the portrait. The Golden Witch. His cries grew more violent as trampled, torn, and trifled with the assortment of neatly wrapped boxes.

Only did I react when in his grasp was a mass of shimmering gold. I cried for him to leave it alone. That wasn't his to destroy. That wasn't his to declare as pointless. My parents wrestled me to not confront my grandfather. Grandfather only smirked as he raised the gift above his head. Everything seemed to slow as I could only watch as the gift made contact with the hardwood floor.

GASHAAA~N!

Along with that fragile little favor did I feel my heart break. I stopped resisting. Instead I felt tears burn my eyes. Breathing got harder as I sobbed. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Who was he to ruin our life because he was mad? It wasn't fair! I sobbed as I kneeled in front of the destroyed music box I tried to give.

I remained in my room, door locked. I refused to leave it. Everything was ruined. All efforts useless. I didn't want to see anything. A knock came to the door. I cried "Go away!"

"Ojou-sama" a calmer voice responded from the other side of the door. My heart skipped a beat. It was him. However, it made my hearts sore I had nothing to give.

"If it's dinner I don't want it!" I called still not leaving my bed.

He answered in the same tone "Ojou-sama, may I please come in?"

I didn't know what made me move. Shuffling my feet towards the door. Unlocking the door to have blue eyes stare back at mine. I'm sure I was a mess. My eyes puffy red from crying. My face stained.

He seemed to pay no mind as he shifted, somewhat nervous. Finally he said "I know there's no way that I can compensate for what you lost ojou-sama."

"Kanon-kun you didn't--" I began to interject.

Kanon continued "But, nee-san did say that I could give something to ojou-sama that makes ojou-sama in a better mood."

I didn't understand. He gestured to the top of the doorway. Above us was a small cluster of greenery with white berries intertwined. I flushed. Mistletoe. He said "She said that you're obligated to kiss if two people are beneath this. So..."

We both leaned in. He intended only to kiss my cheek. I felt embarrassed and tried to shift away. That only made our lips meet instead. It was bliss. Pure bliss. Kanon's lips were soft and warm. It was only for a moment before it was broken.

Kanon returned to his normal demeanor "I apologize but I have other obligation to fulfill. I'm sorry for what happened ojou-sama."

He walked off with me staring at his back. I touched my lips as if holding onto that moment. I forgot about that gift as happiness bubbled within me. My face was flustered as I closed my door and let out a squeal of delight.

The best Christmas ever......


End file.
